And The Dark Symphony Plays
by rugbygal
Summary: Sequel to The Other Wayne. Dick knows his purpose but Darcy is growing more and more confused about her future every day as she experiences strange changes in herself. Bruce isn't a help by being distracted by his tries at winning over Rachel.
1. A New Beginning

Darcy was wearing a black silk dress that went down to her knees and had longs sleeves. She felt so uncomfortable from not showing as much skin as she usually did when she wore dresses. It made her feel like she was in a straight jacket. What made her the most uncomfortable was to see Dick with tears in his eyes standing next to her.

She had no idea what to do! When her dad died, she didn't have any real friends that consoled her, only fake friends who called her up and said 'sorry for your loss' and then never spoke to her again.

The same thing also happened when her mom died and it made her unaware of how to console someone when they lost a loved one.

_What did you want people to do when your dad died?_ She asked herself giving her something to work with.

She edged closer to Dick and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered to him and he nodded and thanked her.

Right before they were going to drop his parents' caskets in the ground, Darcy pulled him away and they walked back to the church together.

"I don't want to go back in," he whispered to her right before they entered the church.

"We don't have to if you do want to," Dacy reassured him and then they walked to her car and got in.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked but Dick didn't say anything, he just sat there staring out the windshield.

"Dick?"

"I just don't get it," he whispered, his voice was starting to shake.

"No one does," she sighed and held his hand.

"It's just, it's just," he started to say but he couldn't finish. Suddenly, tears fell uncontrollably from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized between his sobs.

"No, Dick," Darcy told him and then pulled him into her and him in her arms, "it's okay."

"But, it happened right in front of me!" he cried and Darcy ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know, Dick, it's okay to feel this way."

"Darcy," he said and sat up and stared at her, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" her eyes filled with worry instantly.

What could it be?

"Well-"

"Hey!" someone pounded on Darcy's winded breaking the moment. Darcy turned around trying to get the annoyance out of her face.

Behind her was Audrey and Sophia smiling and waving at them. She turned back to Dick and shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I can tell them to get lost if you want."

"No, no," Dick shook his head, "they can come with us."

"Okay," she nodded and then rolled down the window. "Hey guys," she smiled at them.

"Hey, do you guys want to go out for lunch or something? It's so dark and gloomy here it'd be nice to go indoors."

"Umm..." she bit her lip and looked at Dick who nodded."

"It's okay," he forced a smile and she didn't buy it one bit. But maybe it would be good for him to just be with his friends and not crowded by family.

"Ah, okay," then she turned back to them, "sure. Where should we meet you guys?"

"At Denny's," Sophia suggested.

"Okay."

Then they drove behind Sophia and Audrey in silence until Darcy broke it.

"So what were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Oh yeah," he mumbled and then ran his fingers through his new army-style hair cut. "Well I was going to say-"

"SHIT!" Darcy screamed as she screeched to halt when a deer suddenly appeared in front of the car.

"Oh my god!" Dick yelled, and grabbed his pounding chest.

The deer slowly trotted away as if nothing happened making Darcy mad.

"Ugh, Dick, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm all good," then she stepped on the gas again and they spent the whole way to the diner catching their breath.

_Great, _Dick thought gloomily, _now how am I going to tell her that I know about her being Batgirl?_

Later on that day, Darcy and Dick went to Dick's house and grabbed his things since he was now going to live permanently at Darcy's house.

After hours and hours of convincing Bruce that they would control themselves and they wouldn't sleep in the same room, Dick was allowed to stay on the _second_ floor of the mansion. Not the third floor like Darcy did.

Once they were at Wayne Manor, they quickly dropped Dick's things off in his room and then went back to Darcy's room to watch movies.

"What movie next, Darc?" he asked around nine-thirty at night. When he didn't get a response, he looked over to see that Darcy was sound asleep on the couch.

He sighed and then went over to her bookshelf that was filled with every movie you could imagine. As he looked through and thought hard of what he was feeling like.

Then he pulled out _P.S. I Love You_ and put it in the DVD player.

He felt like crying, and from what Darcy told him about the movie, he was sure it would indeed make him cry.

After the movie was finished, he found himself weeping controllably. Suddenly someone opened the door making Dick jump.

"Hey," Bruce's head popped in and once he saw Dick with tears streaming down his face, he looked at the TV and back to Dick.

"_P.S. I Love You_..." he grinned and then sat down on one of the couches, "good choice."

"I was just-"

"No, no, no," Bruce held up his hand, "it's okay. Whenever I remember my parents I always pop in one of those romance movies."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this one always helps me."

"Huh," Dick nodded and thought.

Maybe it wasn't Darcy who he had to tell.

"Hey, Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"Well," he bit his lip and looked up at the TV and then back at Bruce, "I don't know how to tell you this."

"What?" Bruce said, his eyes narrowed down on him.

"Iknowthatyou'reBatman," he said as fast as he could and once he did, he remarkably felt better.

"What did you say?!" Bruce roared.

"I know that you're Batman," he mumbled quickly and closed his eyes just in case Bruce had the need to hit something... or someone.

But after thirty seconds, he opened his eyes to see Bruce just staring at the TV watching the movie. It was the party where Holly and her mom were talking in the park.

"This part always makes me cry," Bruce told him quietly and sniffed.

Dick was too scared to speak.

Bruce looked back at Dick and smiled weakly at him.

"Do you know why I became Batman?" he asked and Dick nodded slowly. "Really? Why do you think I did it?"

"Because you didn't want any other person to have to watch their parents being murdered in front of them?"

"Exactly," Bruce nodded. "I decided that to put relinquish my anger in a good way, I'd have to do something productive to make my parents proud."

"I want to do that too," he told him but Bruce shook his head and narrowed his eyes on him.

"No, no way!"

"But why?

"Because," Bruce huffed and then watched the movie for a little bit so he could think of how to choose his words right. "Once you do this, you are suddenly sucked into it and you can't get out. I presume you know about Darcy right?"

He motioned to Darcy who was still sleeping on the couch. Dick nodded and Bruce sighed. "And you like her a lot right?"

Dick hesitated and then nodded.

"Well, you're lucky that she does this too then. Because that I love refuses to be with me unless I quit being Batman."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Bruce sighed. Dick was actually the first person he told that too... well besides Alfred. But Alfred knew everything that was going on.

"So you still want to do this?" Bruce asked and Dick nodded.

"Well, keep dreaming," Bruce told him and then left abruptly.

Dick sighed and then sat down on the couch again.

"Don't worry, Mr. Grayson," Alfred reassured him as suddenly walked into the room, "Master Bruce is just trying to protect you."

"Alfred, could you help me?"

"With what, Mr. Grayson?"

"I would like to become Robin."

"I thought Master Bruce told you not to?" Alfred asked with a grin.

"Who said I was going to be Batman's parter-in-crime?" Dick smiled and Alfred smiled back.


	2. Damn The News

**A/N: Ya, I redid a part in this. Check it out if you read the first version and tell me what ya think.**

Batgirl stood on top of Wayne Tower and overlooked the large city from behind her mask. It was a strange thing for her to be Batgirl. She lived her life always being known as Darcy Wayne, daughter of Michael Wayne. But when she was Batgirl, all she was, was Batgirl. Not a wealthy girl who was commonly seen as stuck up. That's what she loved most about being Batgirl.

Suddenly, Batman swooped in behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful from up here," he said and she nodded.

"When I worked alone, I would just spend a half hour up here just staring down at Gotham City," he continued to say. "It feels nice just to stand up here and stare down at the whole city."

"It sure is bright."

"Yeah it is," then he sighed and turned away from her. "Well, we better get back down there."

Right before he jumped off the building he turned around and waited for her to go to his side. When she kept staring at the whole city.

"You coming?" he asked carefully.

"I'll meet up with you later," she told him and waved him off. Bruce nodded and then jumped off the building and glided until he landed on a nearby building.

A little while later she felt another hand on her shoulder.

"Come one, Bats, don't worry about me. I'll just meet up with you later."

"Are you sure?"

Darcy froze, it wasn't Bruce's raspy voice that he used as Batman. Slowly, she turned around and came face to face with a young-looking guy with bright green eyes.

"Hi," he smiled at her but she just stared, in being both confused and shocked.

"Who are you?" she finally pushed herself to ask.

"Robin."

"Ha, ha, very funny. But really who the hell are you?" she demanded but he just shook his head.

"I already told you."

Darcy huffed in irritation as she looked at his outfit. It was a forest green and maroon with a large and skinny bird on the chest part of his suit.

"Why Robin?" she asked.

"Why Batgirl?" he returned with a smirk.

"Whatever," she huffed and then turned towards the building that Bruce landed on.

Dick could barely contain his laughter from Darcy's irritation. It was just so much fun getting her rilled up for no reason.

"Sorry to end this conversation short," she said with a heavy load of sarcasm. "But I have to meet up with my partner-in-crime," then without another word she jumped off the building and swooped down and landed on a building and then she meet up with Bruce in an alley where he was fighting a robber.

Later on that night Darcy came home and found Dick "sleeping" in his bed.

Actually, he arrived at Wayne Manor just five minutes before Darcy and Bruce did. That was accomplished thanks to his new, high-speed motorcycle that he got from Alfred.

Darcy walked over to the king-size bed in his room and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Dick could feel her brown hair brush against his face but he didn't dare to open his eyes.

"Good night," she whispered before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

In the morning, Dick, Darcy, and Bruce sat around the table in the kitchen and ate their breakfast in silence. Very different things were going through each of their minds.

_Huh..._ Bruce thought, _these pancakes are really good. It would also be a great reason for me to invite Rachel over. I could be all 'Hey, Rachel, Alfred made the most delicious pancakes this morning. You should come over some morning and try them!' But would that be too high schooler-ish?_

Sitting across from him was Darcy, who was wrapped up in her own thoughts. _Wow, that Robin character was really weird, and annoying! Hopefully I don't run into that bozo again!_

Next to her, Dick was staring intently at his orange juice. _What if they made orange syrup. For, like, pancakes and stuff. Mmmm... that'd be good. I should invent that!_

"So, Master Bruce," Alfred said as he entered the room, "what are your plans for the day?"

Bruce blushed a light shade of pink that only Darcy caught before talking.

_Hmm... was Bruce thinking of Rachel again. Ha, ha, loser!_ Darcy laughed to herself and smiled. Making Bruce stare at her confusingly for a second before answering Alfred.

"Well, I have to go into work today for a meeting. Then I'm, um, going over to the D.A.'s office to, um, talk to Commissioner Gordan," he mumbled before taking a large bite of his pancakes. As he chewed he began to blush again.

_Commissioner Gordan my ass,_ Darcy smirked at him from across the table making his eyebrow crease. Then she looked over at Dick who was strangely looking at his orange juice with a smile on his face.

_Men,_ she thought with an eye roll before biting a piece of her bacon.

"Well," Bruce said while he picked up his plate and stood up, "I'm leaving for work. Darcy, what are you and Dick going to do today?" he asked as he dumped his plate in the dishwasher and adjusted his tie.

"Well, Sophia and Audrey are coming over today. We'll probably play Rockband or play with the go-karts or something," she shrugged and drank some of her orange juice.

"Sounds like fun," he smiled and then before walking into the garage he shouted over his shoulder. "Be safe!"

Dick and Darcy exchanged an eye roll before heading up stairs to make out.

What any other teenager would do when their cousin left for work.

* * *

"I'm home!" Bruce shouted as he entered the house and shut the door behind me. He heard music playing faintly from the third floor and Dick singing along to a song badly.

He shook his head and smiled at the thought of how Darcy was most likely giving him a bad time for it.

Just then, his cell phone rang breaking his chain of thought. The millionaire reached into his pocket for his Blackberry Storm and saw Rachel's picture appear on the screen. A smile spread across his face and he pressed 'talk' and greeted her happily.

"Hey, Rachel, how's it going at the D.A's office?"

She laughed sarcastically and then her voice turned serious. "Please, Bruce, spare me. How do you think it's going?"

"That bad, huh?"

"Well it's fine over here, I guess, but since I'm probably the only girl in my department... people ride on my ass, all day." Bruce laughed at this making her scowl.

"So what do you think about your other follower?" Rachel asked, trying to change the subject.

Bruce quickly turned around and checked to make sure the coast was clear.

"Things with Darcy are fine, now that things are calming down for her she'll probably be back out on the streets with me."

_Or hopefully not,_ he added silently.

"No, no, no, not _Darcy._"

"Who are you talking about then?"

"You haven't seen the news?"

"No, why...?"

He quickly turned on the TV that was mounted into the kitchen wall and watched the news intently.

_"Last night, Batman and Batgirl made another spectacular performance by stopping the Riddler chemicals from the Wayne Building of Science. Riddler is now being held in Arkahm Asylum and is being heavily guarded."_

Bruce smiled as the anchorman spoke.

_What's so bad about that?_

_"But what really wowed the public was the seeing the face of a new crime-fighter, known to the public as 'Robin'."_

Bruce's smile quickly turned into a frown.

_Dick...._

"Alright, Darc," he heard Dick shout as he walked down the staircase, "I'll be back soon!"

"Rachel, I gotta go," he told her and then hung up. Feeling a little angry because he really wanted to ask her out to dinner.

Without thinking, Bruce darted towards Dick's retreating figure and tackled him to the ground.

"What the-" Dick started to say before Bruce clasped his hand over his mouth.

"You have one minutes to explain why they just announced a new crime fighter called 'Robin' on the news!" Bruce hissed and his green eyes opened wide and his whole body froze.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I changed that scene with Audrey and Bruce in the kitchen 'cause, seriously, that's weird. It would be totally illegal for Bruce to even be interested in Audrey and we don't want Bruce to be in trouble do we? So scratch that. Instead I decided to put in this witty banter between Rachel and Bruce.**

**I find that much more appealing, don't you?**

**HANNAH**

* * *


	3. Aren't We Shouty?

"B-b-bruce!" Dick stammered. He felt hot sweat trickle down his neck as he tried to wriggle out of Bruce´s strong grip.

"Like I said, start explaining," he hissed. Suddenly Dick was overswept with anger, giving him a boost of an energy.

"Get off of me!" Dick grumbled and used all of his might to throw Bruce off of him.

He tumbled onto the floor and then Dick and Bruce stood up.

After glaring at each other for a minute DIck finally broke the silence.

"You aren´t my dad, you can't control what I do."

"No, but someone has to. Just because your parents died it doesn´t mean you can do whatever you want!" Bruce shouted.

Dick´s face turned a dark red from anger.

"Stop trying to control my life, I can fight freakin´ crime if I want to!" he told him but not too loud in case Darcy could hear from the third floor that they were yelling.

Then Dick stormed out of the mansion and slammed the door behind him.

Bruce´s faced turned red with anger and then picked up the first thing he saw; which was a lamp, and threw it against the wall.

It made a loud ´BOOM!´ and shattered and then fell to the floor.

"BRUCE!!" Darcy yelled from her room. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing, don´t swear!" Bruce shouted back and then buried his head in his hands.

"Master Bruce," Alfred said as he slowly walked towards Bruce, "I do believe Mr. Grayson is right."

"WHAT?"

"He is free to make his own choices."

"But he´s just a kid!" Bruce sputtered.

"He´s more grown-up than you think, Master Bruce," he continued ever-so calmly. "But in the end," Alfred continued, "it´s your desicion to what you´re going to do."

Far away from Wayne Manor, the Joker sat on a throne-like chair and listened to one of his men babble on about something.

"So then, Boss, I went to the file cabinet and I still couldn´t find it! But then I decided-"

"You know what _I_ don't like?" the Joker cut him off and massaged his forehead.

"What?" he asked carefully, beginning to feel even more nervous.

"Talking."

And then the Joker quickly pulled a gun out of his jacket and shot the man.

He fell to the floor and blood spilled out all over the concrete floor. A foul aroma filled the air making all of the other men scrunch their noises. The Joker only sniffed it in dully, he was used to the smell of a freshly killed body.

"You know," the murderer started to say, "I usually don´t like guns. I prefer other things, _slower_ things. It´s more _fun_ to see their final actions," then he looked and pointed at a man mumbling something to the person next to him. "You!"

"Me?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, do you like talking?"

He shook his head.

"Good _answer_," the Joker grinned devilishly and then ordered them to clean up the mess.

Suddenly a man appeared next to him, shaking as he spoke.

"We have sightings on a new crime fighter, Boss."

"WHA_T_?!"

"His names´s ´Robin´."

"Hmmm," the Joker siad and then started to think. "Tonigh_t_, try to set up a little _meeting_ with our friend, _Robin_!" he told him and then started to cackle and lick his lips.

It was dinner time, finally, at Wayne Manor and only Darcy and Bruce sat at the rectangular table in the kitchen.

"Where´s Dick?" Darcy asked once she sat down in her usual spot.

Bruce shrugged and lied. "He wasn´t very hungry."

The truth was that after Dick returned from Dairy Queen with the girls' orders he took off again to somewhere unkown to Bruce. He prayed that he was okay.

Darcy eyed him skeptically and then shrugged it off. Dick was known for acting wierd lately. She thought back to his orange syrup idea that he told her about.

She shuddered and then started eating her ham.

After minutes went by of utter silence Darcy decided to tell Bruce her idea.

"We should get a dog."

Bruce nearly choked to death as he tried to swallow his milk.

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"Why do you want to get a dog?" he couldn´t help but stare at her as if she was an inmate at Arkum.

"Because," she smiled and then took a bite of her potatoes, "they´re cool. Plus," she added, "it would provide me protection."

Bruce couldn´t help but laugh at that one. "HA! Yeah, _YOU_ need protection."

She shrugged with a smile. "You never know."

"Yeah, nice try, Darc."

_"PLEASE!"_ she whinned. "I´ve never _ever_ owned a pet in my whole life!"

"Not even a goldfish?"

_"No!"_ He thought this over for a moment.

"Have you ever had a pet?" she asked and then took a sip of her milk.

"Well," he thought hard, "I did have a pet goldfish for a while...."

"What happened?"

He frowned. "I fed it a Pop Rock."

Darcy burst out laughing as she imagined a fish eat a Pop Rock. "What happened?"

"It died, obviously."

"Did you cry?" she asked with a large grin.

"No," he said quickly and then turned red.

"Yeah, whatever."

"We´re not getting a dog," he told her flatly and then put his dishes in the dishwasher.

"Of course we are, Brucie," she told him sternly and then put her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Well... what kind of dog do you want then?"

"Hmmm..." she thought for a moment and then smiled.

_This is going to be good_, Bruce thought dreadfully.

"A Newfoundland."

"What the hell is that?"

"Look it up," she called over her shoulder as she made her way to the Batcave.

Right before Darcy left to go out on the prowl she caught Bruce looking up ´Newfoundland dogs´ on Google.

"OH HELL NO!" he roared as he looked at the image results for his search.

On the computer screen was a picture of a huge, black dog with a toungue that was five times the size of Darcy´s.

"Oh come on, Bruce-"

"That would be drool central!!"

"You´re overeacting," she rolled her eyes and slipped on her cowl.

"No I´m not!"

"Please, Bruce," and then raised her eyebrow. "We could always get a Great Dane?" she suggested and then as she took off on the Batpod she heard Bruce yell.

"I AM NOT GETTING YOU A GREAT DANE!!"

* * *

**Hey! Yeah, I know it's been a while since I've updated. But compared to other people I'm actually fairly good at updating, right? :D Anyways, my pinky finger is this HUGE demented thing at the moment so typing hurts right now. So this is a big sacrifice! OUCH! Especially the shift key!! Anyways I've also been caught up with soccer and completely pooped out from weight lifting!! Oh, and I'm leaving for a mission trip this Saturday so there will be NO updates in a week or so. Yeah, it sucks especially for me. But I'm bringing my AMAZING notebook that I cleverly designed with Sharpies! XD I love Sharpies XD Aren't they amazing? I completely gave me logbook a makeover during school. Well, white paint and sequins also played a role in it but that's beside the point. Man, I haven't rambled in a while. It's actually quite fun. But I better jet b/c my pinky is really starting to hurt!!! OH! And guess what? This chapter I ACTUALLY reviewed it before I put it up!! There will be no (or very few) spelling or grammatical errors!! :D YAY!!**

**OW! THAT DARN SHIFT KEY!!!**

**Yay caps lock! XD**

**Hannah**


	4. An Epic Fail And Win

**A/N: Wow... it's been a while!! I'll try to update sooner but I was on a mission trip and then I just kinda got caught up. Oh well, I'm updating now, right?**

**Right.**

**Anyways, enjoy. XD**

* * *

Robin looked at the street that was laid out below him and gulped. He shivered even though his bullet-proof suit kept him warm.

_Come on, Dick._ He thought darkly to himself. _Jumping off this building should be NOTHING to you! Darcy and Bruce do it all the time and you were an acrobat for Pete's sake!!_

He tried to quiet down his thoughts so he could concentrate but they were just too damn loud and crazy to ignore.

_Okay… you got this,_ he told himself and then rolled his shoulders back.

Deep breaths… focus… okay, _now_ he was ready.

He shot a wire out from his gun-like gadget and it wrapped around a bar on the roof of an apartment building nearby. His goal was to make it on the deck of the building and he was determined to make it.

_Now… jump._

It felt as if he was flying! The way the wind swept through his hair and how he felt completely weightless!

_Oh _shit,_ how do you stop!!!??_

The building became closer and closer and his heart started to beat faster and faster.

He was too low to make it on the deck… so what the hell did he do now?!

_SLAM!_

"Ow…" he muttered as he slammed into the deck railing.

_Oh, dear God,_ he thought, _please let no one see that._

He yanked hard on the wire and slowly it slid off the bar.

Not the brightest idea considering he wasn't holding onto the railing.

"AAAHH!!" he yelled as he fell forty feet until finally landing into a dumpster.

"Freakin' a," he muttered darkly.

It could only happen to him.

His body ached from the harsh landing but after making sure no bones were broken; he climbed out of the dumpster and rolled onto the pavement.

Dick's eyes shot open when he heard hysterical laughter.

"Oh… my… GOD!" Batgirl yelled through her laughter. "That… was… the most… ungraceful thing… I have ever… witnessed!" she gasped and then rolled onto the ground laughing. Tears were actually falling from her eyes from the hysteria.

Dick quickly stood up and grumbled something unintelligible.

"Oh come on," Darcy said after she could contain herself, "if you saw _me_ do that you'd be laughing even harder than I was." Dick thought for a moment and then a wide grin spread onto his face.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

And then his smile quickly faded.

The Dark Knight swooped down from the roof and landed right next to Darcy.

Oh shit.

"Oh, Bats," Darcy smiled at him and then turned to Robin and smirked, "this is our new little crime fighter, Parrot."

"It's Robin," he glared at her but it just made her grin even wider.

"What was that? It's Blue Bird?"

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes even though he was smiling.

"I know who he is," Bruce growled, glaring at Robin.

"You… you do?" Darcy turned to Bruce with wide eyes. "When did this all happen?"

"Oh I've just… ran across him once or twice," he told her, never taking his eyes off of Dick.

"Well not to break off our little tea party," Dick said quickly while backing away from the two of them, "but I gotta go." Then he shot a wire up to the roof and quickly flew upward and disappeared.

Once Darcy was sure he was gone, she turned to Bruce. "What do you think of our new friend Robbie?" she asked with a smile.

Bruce thought for a moment. How could he answer this?

"He's… interesting. Now come on, I'm not out here for fun." Darcy nodded and then they took off.u

* * *

"Awww school," Darcy smiled and leaned back in her chair, "I feel like I haven't been back here in ages!"

"Oh, God, I know," Audrey rolled her eyes as she doodled random things in her AP History notebook. How she got into the advanced class was completely unknown to Darcy since her friend had the work ethic of an eight-year-old.

Suddenly her Sidekick vibrated in her jeans pocket. She took it out already knowing who it was going to be.

**Dick: Hey, Darc. Wat class u in?**

**Darcy: Ugh, Ap Hist. Rly boring. HBU?**

**Dick: Animal science. Actuly liking it. Sprisinly.**

**Darcy: Rly? Lucky.**

After that he abruptly stopped texting her.

_Hugh_, she thought, _that's weird._

On the second floor the of the school, Dick's temper was rising to an extreme high.

"Who you textin'?" Von Bell, a major football jock, leaned over to him and asked, trying to steal a peak of his cell phone.

Dick quickly tilted the screen before he could look. "None of your business."

"Is it your _girlfriend _Darcy Wayne?" he asked with an evil grin.

Dick's face turned red giving Von the answer.

"Ha, it is. Don't be so up tight," then his smile turned into a smirk. "Every guy wishes they could be bangin' her, Dick head."

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"Yeah I think she's pretty smokin' too. Although she seems kind of an airhead," he told him as he watched with glee as Dick's face turned an angry red. "Ya' know… kind of dumb. Is that true… Dick head?"

Then Dick snapped.

All of the sudden the calm classroom turned into chaos within a matter of seconds.

Von and Dick were rolling on the floor as Dick was punching the daylights out of his classmate.

"RICHARD GRAYSON!!" their teacher, Mrs. Krum, yelled in utter shock but Dick just ignored her.

By then, Von's face was covered in blood and tears were coming out of his eyes. It took four of their male classmates to pull Dick off of him.

"Principal's office!" Mrs. Krum screeched as she examined Von's face.

Mumbling unintelligible words, Dick picked up his things and then stalked off to the principal's office.

* * *

Bruce was bored… like, completely-out-of-his-mind bored. The only thing that got him through his long days at Wayne Enterprises was his trips down Lucius Fox's unit. And when he made surprise visits to the D.A.'s office to see Rachel.

At that moment he was trying to review someone's report on… actually he had no idea what the report was about.

_Oh well…_ he sighed and then clicked on his solitaire icon and started a saved game.

After five minutes of playing his game, the phone rang in the annoying office-way. Lazily, he picked it up.

"Bruce Wayne," he said dully.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," a disgruntled woman's voice came through the other end, "this is Mrs. Greene, Darcy and Dick's principal."

Bruce already told the school that Dick now lived at his house.

"Oh," Bruce said, being a little taken back.

But Darcy _was _kind of a fighter....

"Is there a problem?"'

"Well..." Mrs. Greene hesitated before finally sighing, "yes, there actually is. Dick was in a fight in school today."

"Really?" He didn't seem that confrontational.

"Yes, but he's okay. Actually he doesn't even have a scratch on him. The other boy, however, had to go to the hospital."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh I'm sure he will, it might take a while for him to heal. You see, he broke his nose and his jaw… but I'm sure he'll be fine," she added quickly.

Bruce leaned back in his chair, trying to take in this information slowly.

"What happened, you know, to set Dick off?"

"He told us that the boy said something offensive about Darcy and he wouldn't stop after Dick told him to 'shut up'. Anyways, I've given him a one week suspension which is actually quite generous considering the damage he did to the other boy. Do you think you could come and pick him up?"

"Of course," Bruce said robotically and then hung up the phone after saying goodbye and grabbed his keys.

Once Dick got in his car he was going to give him the biggest hug in the world and he would buy him anything he wanted.

* * *

**Another A/N: Wow... this one is actually pretty long. So it's like... Double Jeopardy :). Ha, ha... that's from The Office.  
Anywho, I have no idea where I'm going with this. I guess this is like the beginning of Bruce starting to trust Dick.**

**Whatever... I have no idea, I'm just making it up as I go along. Which is COMPLETELY unlike the first one b/c in that one I had a small notebook where I'd plan EVERYTHING out. Actually, I USED to have a plan for this one but now I COMPLETELY forgot it. Which probably isn't good but whatevs. It's goin good so far, once I actually run out of ideas I'll start planning.**

**Okay, I'm really hungry and I really want to go watch Transformers. So I'm gonna go....**

**R&R**

**Hannah**


	5. The Joker In A Dress

Nighttime.... Ten o' clock to be exact, and most people in Gotham were getting ready to go to bed... or staying up to watch a movie... or possibly trying to finish a report that they put off until the last second and it was due tomorrow.

You know... just the norm for people.

For the Joker, though, every night was never a normal one. Tonight, in fact, he was dressed up in a large pink dress with ugly yellow flowers scattered all over. It was all for his plan....

"We're almost there, Boss," one of his cronies told him and he adjusted the knife that was attached to his ankle.

"Perfect," he cackled while his henchmen exchange glances that purely said 'what a loony toon.'

"Alright," the driver said and pulled up to the side of the curb.

Another man opened the door for the Joker and their crazy boss stepped out onto the sidewalk and wrapped a scarf around the lower half of his face.

All he had to do now was find Robin.

* * *

Batgirl was leaning against her Batpod waiting for Bruce to finish up whatever the hell he was doing.

Oddly, he was in such a good mood because of Dick getting into a fight at school. She had no idea why of course, because Dick refused to tell her why he punched Von Bell in the first place. But Darcy didn't really care though, Von Bell was an ass in her opinion so she was kind of thankful that Dick put him in his place.

"Hey."

Darcy whipped her head around to where she heard the voice and saw Robin standing in front of her.

"Oh..." she said, a little disappointed, "it's you."

Dick laughed and she glared at him. "Yes it's me."

Darcy rolled her eyes at him and then she noticed something.

His eyes were such a pretty shade of green....

_Just like... nah, it couldn't be. _She shook the thought out of her mind and then look up at Robin again.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, seeming a bit nervous. Batgirl thought about it for a bit and then nodded.

Bruce was probably going to be a while.

"Sure."

Robin stepped closer to her and whispered into her ear carefully.

"I'm Dick Grayson."

Suddenly, Darcy's mind went blank. She had no idea what to think of her boyfriend, Dick Grayson fighting crime along with her.

_No,_ she finally thought, _it can't be true._

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh c'mon," Darcy laughed nervously. "You can't possibly be him," she now whispered.

"You're birthday was last week and you got Cadillac Escalade," he whispered to her so quiet that she had to listen so intently to even hear him.

Darcy suddenly gasped when what he said finally made sense in her mind.

"Dick," she whispered in horror, looking into his beautiful green eyes.

Suddenly, a scream erupted breaking the intense silence.

"Looks like I have to jet," he told her with a cocky smile and then kissed her on the cheek before completely vanishing.

"Robin!" Batgirl hissed but there was no answer.

"Ugh!" she scowled angrily and then thought of something.

_I wonder if Bruce knows about this...._

* * *

Dick sped through the alleys of Gotham towards the ear shattering scream that he heard only a minute ago.

_Wonder what happened_, the thought casually as he finally parked his motorcycle and locked it up.

_Probably getting mugged,_ he thought and then turned the corner and saw the back of an elderly lady standing hunched over... looking as if she was crying.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" he asked and walked towards the lady.

"Oh... oh!" the woman cried in a strange shrieking voice.

"What happened?" he asked her but she didn't answer. All the woman did was sniffle and occasionally shriek.

"It was all so fast," she finally confessed and sniffled some more. "He took my purse and threated to kill me if a put up a fight."

"Don't worry, ma'am, we'll get your purse back," Dick reassured her even though he doubted the cops would be able to.

"You better," the woman's voice turned harsh taking Dick by surprise. What took him even more by surprised was when the woman whirled around and punched him hard in the face sending him across the floor of the alley.

"What the-" Dick said but then shut his mouth quickly when he looked up at the woman's face.

It actually wasn't a woman at all but a man with white face paint covering his face and red around his lips and green around his eyes.

And there was the scars... oh those unmistakable scars....

"Hello, _Robin,_" the Joker licked his lips and grinned widely.

Dick tried to form words but his lips only trembled as he tried.

"Shocked aren'_t ya?_" the creep asked with a short and crazy cackled before pulling Dick to his feet.

The Joker's face was only inches from his and he tried hard not to stare at the scars but he couldn't find the strength to look away.

"Like my scars _huh?_" he laughed and then whipped out a knife and held it to Robin's face. "Wanna know how I got them...?"

"Maybe another time," Dick said before kicking the Joker on the pressure point in his knee making him fall to the floor. The crazy man howled in laughter as Robin ran away in fear what would happen next.

A man in dark clothing stepped out in front of him and knocked him to the ground with the back of his machine gun. Dick's vision blurred and one his eyes recovered he had a massive headache... oh yeah... and he was being dragged _back_ the Joker.

"You're not a very good hero. Are_n't ya?_" the man with the scars laughed and then, in the distance, Dick heard a faint gasp. He looked up and saw Batgirl standing at the far end of the alley.

"Darcy," he whispered, so quiet that the Joker and his henchman didn't hear him.

Darcy's eyes filled with terror and she started sprinting towards him.

"Time to go," the Joker announced and then quickly dragged Dick towards a large white van behind the Joker. Robin tried to wriggle free but the henchman kicked him in the head harshly.

And everything went black.

The van pulled away with Dick inside and Darcy standing in the middle of the street, trying to force back the tears that threatened her.

_No, no, no, no, NO!!!_ Her mind screamed over and over again. She was in shock. The boy she loved was being taken from her by the most craziest man in the whole world.

Quickly, she raced back to the sidewalk and then darted to the Batpod where she was sure Bruce would be waiting for her.

Sure enough, Batman was leaning against the Tumbler, waiting for Darcy to return.

He turned his head towards her and his face fell when he saw the distress clearly screaming through her eyes.

"What happened?" he gasped.

"It's Dick," she so quiet that no one besides Bruce was able to hear, "the Joker has him."

* * *

**A/N: A fast pact chapter huh? Yeah, yeah, I know. It's a little short too... But enough about that.  
Yes! I'm finally updating!! Now, actually, I'll be updating a lot quicker since I have a plan AND a plot twist that'll blow you're socks off!! Yes that's right... even bigger than this!! Actually this is that plot twisting... but anyways it's gonna be big. *backstreet boys song plays through mind***

**Please review... I'm serious, it's hard for me to update when I get no reviews....  
It makes me sad :(**

**HANNAH**


	6. If We All Don't Go Crazy

Darcy's eyes drooped as she waited impatiently for the red light to turn green. Her hands were gripped tightly around her steering wheel and her jaw was clenched.

She had spent the last three hours driving around all of Gotham City in search of Dick Grayson.

That night she had barely slept and when she did sleep she had nightmares of herself attending Dick's funeral.

In the last dream that she had that night, the end of it was scarier than the other ones because instead of Dick dying he was alive. But he was buried and he was banging on his casket door for someone to open it up.

She shuddered at the thought and then accelerated through the intersection.

Her phone rang making her jump in her leather seat. Slowly she reached over to the passenger seat and picked up her Juicy Couture Sidekick and pressed 'Talk'.

"Hey, Bruce," she mumbled sleepily while turning right.

"Darcy," Bruce sighed, "you have to come home. You barely slept a wink last night and now you're driving yourself crazy looking around for Dick like this," he reasoned with her not knowing that she winced when he said _his_ name.

Bruce sighed when Darcy didn't answer. He knew that she was worried sick and it didn't help that he heard her screaming three time in the middle of the night. It broke his heart to know that he had know idea where Dick even was.

"Okay," Darcy finally said, "I'll come home."

Then she hung up the phone and fought back tears the rest of the way back to the manor.

* * *

"C'mon, Darc," Audrey said, beginning to feel a bit impatient with her best friend. It was Darcy's first day back to school in three days and she wouldn't even tell her two best friends what was going on.

All she told them was that she was sick but they knew her better than that... it was definitely something bigger.

"I told you," Darcy finally snapped, beginning to feel a little impatient with them.

Sophia, Audrey, and Darcy were sitting in the back off their AP History classroom whispering harshly to each other, wrapped up in their own little bubble.

"No, you told us a lie," Sophia countered sternly with a scowl. "We know you better than that, Darcy, you're like an open book. We _know_ something is wrong, just tell us!"

"No," Darcy told them and then looked up at the whiteboard and listened to the teacher in an attempt to tune out her stubborn friends.

"Ugh, Darcy," Sophia snapped, "you're just hurting yourself not telling us."

"That's a chance I'll take."

_How could anything feel worse than this,_ she thought to herself glumly and sighed. Sophia then turned towards the front once their teacher called her name.

Darcy sighed and then rested her head on her arms which were folded across her desk.

_How could_ life_ even get any worse...?_

Then she thought about her many terrible dreams that night and shuddered.

_Oh... yeah._

* * *

Dick finally opened his eyes after being unconscious for three days straight. His head hurt madly and he could feel a lump on the place where he was kicked in the head.

He focused on his surroundings and found himself lying on an old antique bed in what looked like an old hotel room.

_We must be in the Narrows_, Dick thought and then sat up, making his head hurt even worse.

He winced in pain but shook it off when someone opened the door.

"Oh," the man said and then walked over to him and gave him a bowl of oatmeal, "you're up."

"Unfortunately," Dick mumbled making the man snicker. The boys eyes then looked at the machine gun that was strapped around the stranger's torso. The Joker's henchman followed his eyes and saw what he was looking at.

"Don't worry," he reassured him, "I'm not going to shoot you."

Dick nodded and then took a bite of his oatmeal and winced. It tasted awful!

_It's okay... I'll allow you to shoot me,_ Dick thought sarcastically and then shook off the thought when he remembered Darcy.

_Oh, Darcy...._

"Yeah, not the most pleasant thing, huh?" he chuckled and said goodbye to him and then left the room.

_If only the Joker could be that enjoyable,_ Dick sighed and then lied back down on the bed and closed his eyes and thought about Darcy. He knew her well enough to know that she was definitely not taking this well. And that she was probably going crazy thinking about it. Dick sighed again and wished that he could be right next to her so that he could comfort her.

_Life's a bitch,_ he thought glumly and leaned back against the hard wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

Darcy sulked through the front doors of the manor once she got home from school and made her way up to her room. Bruce heard her from the kitchen and sighed as he bit into his sandwich.

His cousin was _definitely_ not taking the whole 'Dick being captured by the Joker' thing well. Every free moment she had she spent looking everywhere for him but it always left her more crushed than before.

Bruce sighed again when he remembered her nightmares and then took another bite of his sandwich.

It just wasn't fair to her....

"Master Bruce," he heard Alfred call to him. Bruce turned around as his butler made his way into the kitchen. "I do believe that you need to talk to Darcy."

He thought about it and then nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"And I think you should do it soon before Darcy completely loses her mind over it."

"You don't think that would happen... do you?" Bruce set down his sandwich and thought about it. Darcy _was_ pretty stubborn, and she did really like Dick.

_Yes..._ he finally decided, _Darcy will definitely go crazy sooner or later._

"Alright," Bruce said and then popped the last of his sandwich in his mouth, "I'll go talk to her."

He found Darcy sitting cross-legged on her bed looking through a newspaper. Her hair was damp from her shower and her face looked sullen.

She looked up at him letting him see clearly the circles under her eyes.

_Is it too late to turn around?_ Bruce thought nervously but shook off the feeling and walked into the room with a weak smile on his face.

"Hey, Darc," he greeted her and sat down across from her on her bed.

"Hey," she returned a forceful smile making her look even more depressed.

"Look, Darcy..." Bruce said slowly, "you know this isn't healthy for you."

She sighed and looked down at her hands. "Yeah," she confessed, "I know."

"If you want to find Dick, you're gonna have to calm down and look at the situation."

Darcy's brown eyes suddenly filled with anger. "Well what do you want me to do, Bruce?" she snapped taking him by surprise. "Do you want me to live me life as if nothing happened?"

"Yes!" Bruce shouted. "That's better than this... this moping!"

It became quiet and Darcy's eyes narrowed down at Bruce.

"Please leave," she told him as calmly as she could. He nodded and then stood up.

Right before he disappeared behind her door he sighed and then turned around.

"Look, I don't want you to pretend like nothing happened. I want you to handle it in a more.... rational way."

Darcy thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

Crazy _was_ the last thing she wanted to be....

"As I favor to me," Bruce continued, "can you _please_ not go out with me tonight?"

She sighed and then nodded reluctantly.

"I've been meaning to swim some laps," she said with a weak smile and Bruce hesitated before finally nodding in agreement.

He didn't want her to drown herself in the pool but he came to conclusion that she wasn't crazy... yet.

"I'm going out then," he told her. "Goodnight, Darcy."

"Goodnight, Bruce!" she called back and then went back to looking at the paper.

_One hour, _she promised herself with a smile, _then I'll go look._

* * *

It was another windy night in Gotham and Hans Iverson was staying late at his office in Wayne Tower... again.

He cursed Bruce's name over and over again as he looked at the clock that hung on the wall for the hundredth time. It was one in the morning and he still wasn't done with the report that Mr. Wayne assigned him to do.

_Stupid millionaire, playboy_, the tense man thought angrily. That night he missed his weekly Tuesday poker game with his friends and he had to play to be able to make rent for his apartment.

Just then, there was a break of glass making Hans jump in his leather chair.

"Who's there?!" he called with a shaking voice but there was no answer. He repeated the question again before standing up. The businessman picked up the autographed baseball he had hung up on his wall and then opened the door of his office.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Iverson!" a slithering voice greeted him and two rough hands pushed him backwards onto the floor.

"Ah!" he gasped when he saw the man step out from the shadows.

It was unmistakably the Joker.

"Now, now, now," the Joker said with a wide grin spread out across his red lips. He crouched down next to the man and smiled down at him. "There's no need to be _afraid_. I just have a favor for _ya,_" he told the quivering man and then licked his lips.

"Wa-wa-what do you want?" Hans asked with his voice still trembling uncontrollably.

"Oh... it's not much," the crazy man explained with a cackle. "Just need you to do some business for me."

"Like what?"

"You see, Hans... I want to have control over _all_ over Gotham City. Since Wayne Tower is the so-called "center of Gotham"," he said using air quotes. "And Bruce Wayne is the "Prince of Gotham"." he continued. "I want you to bring him to me."

"I-I-I wouldn't be able to do that," the man pleaded.

"Why not?!" the Joker demanded and whipped out a knife and held it to the businessman's face. "You're the CEO of this company, aren't you?"

"Ya-ya-yes."

"And you talk to little _Brucie_ on a daily basis don't you?"

He nodded.

"Then it shouldn't be problem then," the Joker smiled and then stood up. "Make sure Bruce comes to his office tomorrow night!" he ordered.

"What do I tell-"

"Use your imagination!" the murderer growled and then turned away. Right before he walked out of the room he turned back around and grinned at the man mischievously. "Oh... and if you don't get me Bruce Wayne.... I would suggest jumping off a nearby bridge," the Joker laughed maniacally before disappearing behind the door leaving Hans Iverson scared and breathing heavily.

_Oh, Hans... _he thought to himself sadly, _what have you done?_**A/N: Hey! I like this chapter... it's kind of cool :)  
Hey! Here's an idea... you guys should REVIEW me and tell me if you think it's cool or not....  
Eh??  
Anywho this isn't even remotely close to the plot twist I have in store for you people.... Seriously, it's gonna be HUGE! I'm excited for it. Actually, it's going to be in the next chap. Well... part of it is, but the next chap will definitely be surprising! Like... REALLY surprising.**

* * *

**Review, review, review!!!**

**HANNAH**

**(P.S. Wish me luck! I have a soccer game tonight!! YIKES! I wouldn't be this nervous if it wasn't for JV... UGH.... Sometimes it sucks being the goalie)**


	7. The End For The Beginning

"Hey, Darcy!" Jessica Flowers called to the brunette girl who was walking out the doors of the school. She turned around and smiled at the small ,black-haired girl running towards her. "Good job tonight," she congratulated her even though Darcy did far from a good job

"Thanks, Jess, good job too! Wasn't that the highest score you've ever gotten?" Darcy asked, referring to the 9.8 her friend had gotten on bars.

"Yeah, it was," Jessica told her proudly with a large smile on her face.

That night Darcy had traveled a hour with her gymnastics team to a meet that she didn't even want to go to in the first place.

She remembered the conversation she had with Bruce when she got home from school.

_"Ugh, Bruce!" Darcy complained when Bruce mentioned the meet. "Can't I just stay home tonight?"_

_"No," he told her angrily. "Darcy, you can't let you're team down like that. I may know nothing about gymnastics but I do know that you should probably be there."_

_"_Come on!_" she complained loudly. "There's nineteen other girls there. They can survive without me!"_

_"You're going, Darcy, and that's final."_

_"FINE!" she yelled and then stomped up the stairs to get ready._

She knew that Bruce was right to force her to go. If he let her stay home she would've just hopped in her Escalade and drove around Gotham to look for Dick.

"Hey," her friend said and waved her hand in front of Darcy's face, "what's wrong?"

"What?" Darcy looked down at her and then shook her head. "Nothing, why?"

"You just looked a little distant there... are you sure you're okay?" Jessica asked, eying her skeptically.

"Of course, of course," Darcy said and battered her hand in the air. "Just one bad night right?" She asked with a smile referring to the all of the sevens she received that night from the judges. It wasn't exactly a good score to get when you were on the varsity gymnastics team.

"Yeah... you're right," Jessica said with a smile even though it wasn't what she was referring to.

"See yeah tomorrow, Jess!" she called to her friend once Bruce pulled up to the sidewalk. Darcy darted to the Lamborghini to avoid any more questions from her teammates.

That night her teammates questioned her none stop about her strange behavior. Constantly they had to repeat what they were saying because she wasn't listening the first time. They especially questioned the low scores that she received on every event considering that she was usually one of the top ten scores on all of her events.

"Hey," she grunted as she plopped down into the passenger seat of his car and shut the door right as Bruce took off.

"Hey, how did it go?" he asked lightly but she didn't answered, only grumbled something unintelligible.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yup."

An awkward silence slipped between them as they stared out the windshield blankly.

"So," Darcy finally said, breaking the silence, "are you going out tonight?" she asked referring to his alter ego.

"Um... actually I have to run by the office tonight and pick something up... are you planning to?"

"Yes," she said a little to suddenly.

Then there was more silence.

"How 'bout this, Darc," he sighed. "Do you think you could go to my office and pick up whatever I forgot and I'll go out tonight?" he suggested looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

Darcy sighed and thought about it. She knew that the only reason why he suggested it was because he wanted her out of the house but she agreed anyways.

Maybe it would be a good idea....

"Perfect," Bruce smiled at how it easy it was to get her to run the errand for him. Before he left the manor that night he prepared himself to put up a fight with her.

Once they drove back to mansion she changed her clothes into her most comfy sweatpants and a plain green t-shirt and then slipped on her Zoo York sneakers and then drove off to Wayne Tower.

It was a dark night... it seemed as if the street lamps were the only lights turned on. It was the kind of night that sent chills down people's spin but Darcy felt safe in birthday gift from Bruce. Sure, it was creepy... but her mind wandered to other place besides her surroundings.

For one she was wondering where Bruce was at that moment. Was in the Narrows? Or was he on a rooftop overlooking the city? Did he find Dick? If so, where was he?

These questions drove her mind wild until she finally arrived at Wayne Tower and decided to give up.

_Whatever,_ she thought angrily and shoved the master key to the building that Bruce had given her, murderously into the key hole and opened the front door.

It was dark... very dark. Only the moonlight streaked across the floor giving her some light to work with since she had no idea where the light switch was.

She felt her way to the elevator and pressed the up button and waited for the elevator to make it's way down from the forty-ninth floor.

_Huh... that's strange... you'd think it'd be on the main floor, _she thought and then shook off the strange feeling she had when the elevator doors opened.

Once she arrived on Bruce's floor, she stepped out nervously and looked around her. She saw a faint light on in someone's office but she didn't see anyone.

_Someone probably left their light on_, she thought but then she heard someone talking.

Darcy couldn't hear them at first but she slowly and quietly made her way towards the voice, trying not to be heard.

_"-then once we get Bruce we're going take over the company and distribute weapons all over the country to other mobs."_

_"When's he gonna get here?"_ she heard another voice ask.

_"I told him to come in about an hour ago and he said he had to pick up that bitchy cousin of his first."_

_"She's hot."_

_"Yeah she is."_

Darcy gulped and then her heart stopped once she heard what they said next.

_"The Joker is sure going to be happy when we bring him back to the hotel."_

_"Yeah he-"_

Darcy didn't want to wait around to hear the last part. A voice in the back of her mind told her that she had to leave and get Bruce... and fast.

She backed up slowly and turned....

That's when the trouble began.

When she turned she bumped right into a cart full of papers and files making it tip over. And making a big crash.

_Shit!_

"Bruce?" one of the men called but she didn't answer. Instead she bolted towards the elevator but was stopped by a tall man with blonde hair once she arrived in front of the elevator.

"Going so soon?" he asked with an evil smile.

"Well-ah-I have to get back home and-"

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Well Bruce asked me to pick up something from his office," she explained quickly and her heart started to race when the man's expression became angry.

"So..." she said after awhile, "I'll just go now-"

"I'm afraid that's impossible," he told her harshly and then grabbed her shoulders. Without hesitating she did a fancy kick that she learned in karate and the man fell to the floor clutching his nose.

She darted around him and before she pressed the 'down' arrow and bulky man tackled her to the ground making her ribs throb.

Darcy kicked him the face and he let go of her leg instantly. The girl got to her feet frantically and stumbled a bit before sprinting down through the office with two men chasing after her.

About five times they came close to closing in on her but she quickly turned around and did spin quick knocking them down but each time they got up and continued to chase her.

Finally, she lost them. Darcy crouched down and tried to steady her heavy breathing but she found it impossible. She was just too scared to try to calm herself down or even try believe the lies she told herself.

_Maybe they have a hard time hearing,_ she thought hopefully while duck walking as she looked madly around her.

She saw no one.

Finally, she stood up and looked around her.

Maybe they decided to-

_Crash!_

Suddenly to hands were on her back and they pushed her forcefully towards the window beside her sending her through the glass.

This wasn't like the last time she crashed through a window at Wayne Tower. This time there was nothing for her to land on... only the cold floor of the alley below her.

She felt weightless as she fell fast through the cold air. Darcy had no choice but to close her eyes and wait for her death to come.

* * *

**A/N: Mwuahaha...**

**I'm evil aren't I?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
HANNAH**


	8. Awakening

At two in the morning, Bruce Wayne arrived home in the Tumbler with fresh new cuts for Alfred to sew up.

He parked the large army car in the Batcave and hopped out and pulled off his cowl.

"Find him?" Alfred asked but already knew the answer when he saw the look on Bruce's face.

"No,' he shook his head sadly and then walked over to his giant computer system and sat down.

"Master Bruce?" he heard Alfred say and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Where is Darcy tonight?"

"I told her to go pick something up for me at work about three hours ago. Bruce she should be home by now," Bruce explained, starting to panic.

"That's funny... I didn't hear her return home...."

Bruce looked up at Alfred with pure terror written all over his face.

"Then that would be a problem...."

At the same time that Bruce found out this news, Dick was sitting against a cold wall in a deserted hotel in the Narrows. His face was badly bruised and he felt grimy and exhausted.

Most of his day was spent staring at the wall across from him and the other part was spent being mocked and beaten by the Joker and his minions. His hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were tied together making it impossible to do anything about it. This made eating very hard and annoying but the Joker seemed to get a kick out of watching him eat without his hands.

Faintly, he heard the main door downstairs open and muffled voices talking. Then, the Joker's delighted cackle rang throughout the house making Dick assume that something horrible had happened.

That's when he heard it, he barely had making him quickly assume that he heard wrong but he knew deep down that he heard right.

_"Darcy Wayne is dead."_

_No,_ he thought, the tears coming to his eyes quickly. _No,_ he thought again, _this can't be happening. _

But it was, he was far from naive and he knew the truth.

The girl he loved was dead.

When he finally wrapped the truth of this statement around his head, he cried.

Later that morning, a pair of chocolate brown eyes slowly opened for the first time in eight hours. The head that the eyes belonged to throbbed in pain making its lips groan and its eyes wince.

The head belonged to Darcy Wayne, who was currently lying on the dirty ground of an alley. Her fingers twitched and felt numb causing her to look down and see that they were bleeding and looked as if they'd be gnawed on.

_Gross,_ the teenager thought and then winced when she looked into the rays of the rising sun.

_"Meow,_"she heard a cat say. She looked over and saw a tabby cat sitting calmly next to her.

"Hello, cat," the girl greeted it and slowly reached her hand out to pet it. It warmed up to her immediately and purred loudly against the touch of her soar fingers.

Finally, Darcy looked up and saw Wayne Tower standing in all its glory. A cold sweat trickled down her forehead with it all came back to her like bad nightmare.

She stood up quickly and looked around her.

Cars were passing by leisurely with the occasional honking of their horn. It was like any other day.

Darcy looked down and saw that she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

She looked up again at Wayne Tower and her breathing became uneasy.

_What the hell happened last night?_

"Hey!" someone shouted but she didn't want to see who it was. She sprinted out of the alley and through the city.

Once she reached Wayne Manor she was horrified to realize that she sprinted from Wayne Tower all the way home without even feeling tired.

_What happened to me?_ Darcy wondered in complete terror. What was happening was not normal, she would have been tired ten seconds after sprinting and what worried her the most was why she wasn't dead after falling over a hundred feet.

When she opened the door and stepped inside she was welcomed back by an angry Bruce Wayne.

"Darcy!" he growled angrily and stomped up to her. "Where the hell have you been?"

Darcy was about to apologize and explain everything but then she started yelling before she could even think.

"Don't even start with me! You're not my dad so don't even try to act like you are!"

Bruce starred at her, wide-eyed, trying to think of something to say. She never said anything like that to him before and it really hurt him to hear her say it.

"Oh," she gasped and put a hand over her mouth when she realized what she said. "Bruce, I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that."

"No, Darcy, I shouldn't yell at you like that," he told her miserably.

"Good," she snapped taking herself by surprised again.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"No wait-" she tried to explain but he cut her off.

"No, no, no, it's okay.' Then he sulked away to his office.

_Serves you right- no, no, no! Why am I doing this?_ She shook her head and then bolted up the stairs to her room.

Darcy threw open the doors and with one swift motion she leaped from the door and onto her bed making her even more shocked with herself.

_"Meow."_

Darcy looked over and saw the cat that she saw in the alley now sitting on her desk. Confused, she stood up and walked over to it and scratched its ear.

_How strange,_ she thought and then walked into her bathroom to go take a nice long shower.

When she looked up into the mirror above her sink she gasped at her reflection.

Her eyes... they were definitely different. Instead of her pupils being perfect circles, they were now ovals and cat-like.

"Oh my God," she whispered and then gasped when she saw her teeth.

They were pearly white and canine teeth were sharp... extremely sharp.

She shook off the strange feeling that came over her and jumped into the hot shower but she just couldn't shake off what she saw in the mirror.

"Alfred... I just don't know what came over her," Bruce managed to say through his utter shock.

There were both in the kitchen and thinking intently about the conversation Darcy and Bruce just had.

"Do you think something happened to her last night?" Alfred asked, feeling equally concerned about Darcy.

"Maybe she was... she was...." He couldn't say it, it was just too much for him to think about.

_Raped,_ he thought in his mind and shuddered at the thought. His hands tightened into fists and his jaw clenched.

Alfred caught on quickly and tried to calm him down.

"You don't know that for sure, Master Bruce," he told him in a low voice.

Bruce sighed, but didn't change his tense position.


	9. The Necklace

Darcy's eyes fluttered open tiredly and groaned when the light touched her eyes. She was never much of a morning person but this was insane. Her whole body refused to cooperate when her mind suggested the idea of moving. Her eyelids drooped back down and her mouth opened to let a loud yawn escape. It felt as if a thousand sledge hammers were slamming into her skull.

She tried to move over to her side when she felt something sharp pierce into her side. Her fingers moved cautiously across her bed to find this mysterious object. When she did she gaped at what she saw.

It was the most beautiful necklace Darcy had ever saw. It was made out of bulky diamonds and had a emerald pendant with small diamonds surrounding it. She closed her eyes tightly when she remembered how she obtained this sparkling necklace the night before.

At two in the morning, a dark figure moved graceful across the rooftops of Gotham. The figure stopped when it saw two figures walk towards the jewelry store that it was currently crouching on top of. When it strained it's ears the figure make out what two people below were saying.

_"Are you sure you know how to get in here?"_

_ "I'm positive! Who do think you're talking to? An amateur!"_ he scoffed and they walked around the building to the back. The figure on the roof followed them over there and watched as one of them fiddled with some sort of device that gave them access into the store. After a minute of waiting they carefully stepped into the large building. The figure walked over to the very edge of roof and climbed down the side until its legs were dangling right over one of the windows of the store. It pulled its legs up towards its chest and pushed itself away from the building and then let its legs fall and kick in the window with as much force as it could manage. Then it swung itself into the window and landed inside the office that sat above the store.

_"Did you hear that?" _a voice frantically asked from downstairs.

_"You're just imaging things, calm down!"_ It was silent after that and the figure could only hear hushed voices that bickered and debated over the jewelry. The figure walked silently throughout the cubicles and was happy to find the stairs that led to the store below. It crouched while it snaked its way down the stairs and it watched the two thieves shove the expensive jewelry into their bags.

The figure reached for the utility belt strapped around its waist and pulled out a large whip. It dove and rolled behind a counter that was only eight feet from the thieves. It raised the whip and struck the closest man on the hand it dropped the necklace abruptly. The figure ducked down while the man whipped around tried, terrified.

"Who's there!"

A glass bowl that sat on a counter twenty feet away mysteriously crashed to the floor and shattered into pieces. A trickle of sweat dripped down the man's face as it hoped that it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Dude," his partner hissed, "I think it's the Batman."

The man gulped and reached for his gun. Right when he raised it, the same whip-like thing stuck again on his other making him drop his gun. When he reached down to get it, it was gone. A second before he was about to turn, he felt cold metal pressed harshly against his back.

"Don't move," a voice hushed in his ear making him tremble. It wasn't the gruff voice the Caped Crusader but something else.

His partner drew his gun but the whip lashed out again making him drop it. The mysterious person grabbed his gun also and pointed it at him too.

"What's your name?" the voice asked, motioning towards the trembling man's partner.

"Mike."

"Well, Mike, if you behave yourself you may just survive."

The words were calm but still were sharp and serious. Then it asked what the other man's name was.

"Ja-Ja-Josh," he sputtered, trying to control his breathing. Josh turned slightly to get a look at who was threatening him and Mike.

To his surprise, it was a woman. She was sporting a full leather suit that looked as if it was sewn by someone with Parkinson's disease. Her face was masked so that none of her face was masked and only the bottom part could be seen. Her figure tips were gloved and had long, sharp, claw-like things coming out of them.

"Do what I say," she told them, forcing a gun into Mike's chest, "and no one gets hurt. Turn around, Mike." He did what he was told and then she told them both to walk forward. In the midst of doing this, Mike whipped around and tried to disarm her but she swiftly cut across his face with her claws and shot him in the leg. He dropped to the ground and howled in pain, his face now wearing four long gashes across the front. Josh's eyes widened in shock making the girl grin.

"Josh," she snapped, an annoyance seeping into her voice despite the smirk on her face, "help you friend get over to that pillar over there." She motioned over to the large pillar near the entrance of the store. He did what he was told and she got both of them to sit against it. Quickly, she tied both of them to it using the rope on her belt. Once they were securely fastened she blindfolded them using some cloth she found in a desk.

After applying ruby red lipstick she kissed them both on the cheek, she could see a signature in the making. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. The girl turned, and licked her lips in delight when she saw bulky diamond necklace with an large, emerald pendant. Her instincts sent her into a trance as she stepped towards the beautiful necklace with thirsty eyes.

It was perfect. She reached into the broken case (thanks to Mike and Josh) and held it up to her neck. She turned to the mirror that sat on the glass case and smiled at her reflection.

_It looks perfect,_ she thought happily as she admired the way the diamonds shimmered in the light. Thinking about how much it would cost was painful so she tried to push that thought out of her mind.

_There's always the five-finger discount, _a little voice in her brain reminded her. She smiled wider at the thought of owning such a magnificent necklace but then stopped her fantasies short.

_No!_ her conscience shouted making her lips pull into a small frown. _What would Bruce think if he found out? _He wouldn't be happy, and that was just an understatement.

Then, she remembered something. She turned and looked over at the masked thieves. One was whimpering over his wounds and the other was downright terrified. Her attention turned back to the necklace and she smiled.

_Who said Bruce has to know?_

The next morning, when this realization hit Darcy she opened her eyes again and looked back over at the necklace with a deep feeling of dread.

_What have I done?_


	10. Taking Care of Business

_What have I done?_

Her hand became hot and sweaty as she continued to hold the expensive emerald necklace in her hand. She had never stolen anything before this and it scared her to think of what else she could be capable of.

Quickly, she bounded off of her bed and threw the necklace in a desk drawer and hoped to never see it again. She looked down at her black leather outfit and let out a small shriek before running into her closet and hurriedly throwing on jeans and a black t-shirt.

_What if someone saw? What if Bruce finds out? He's going to kill me! He's going to send me off to Peru or freaking' Siberia!_ her mind screamed dramatically as she grabbed her purse as she jogged out of her room. Darcy needed to leave, but where would she go? She couldn't possibly go to Audrey or Sophia's house after what happened. How could she have a normal conversation when she was secretly freaking out over what had happened.

"I'm going out!" she called to Alfred as she left the house, closing the door behind her. She got into her Cadillac and never looked back as she pulled out of the driveway as fast as possible.

Dick sat miserably in his room in the old hotel. He was tied to a plain wooden chair in knots that were so tight he lost feeling in his hands thirty minutes ago. To pass the time he tried to remember as far back as he could and work his way up from there. At the moment, he was trying to remember the first time he had talked to Darcy.

It was in study hall and only a week after she moved to Gotham and she asked him he she could borrow a pencil. Naturally, he gave her the pencil he was just writing with without thinking. She smiled at him and went back to her seat in the corner and he looked down at his half finished algebra homework and wondered what the hell he was going to do.

He smiled a little at this thought and didn't even notice when the Joker had stepped into the room.

"Thinking of anyone special, _Robbie_?" He drawled once he notice the small smile on the boy's lips. Dick's face went serious at the sound of his kidnapper's voice and looked up at him with hatred in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he challenged slowly in a menacing voice. He was the reason for Darcy's death and he promised himself that if he ever got out alive he was going to kill the Joker.

The Joker grinned at this and looked over at the thug next to him and nodded. The large man approached Dick slowly before lashing out at his face with a knife, cutting the boy across the face.

Blood dripped from his face but he gave no hint that he was in pain. He couldn't let this mad man have that satisfaction.

"Tough guy, huh?" the scarred man chuckled before turning around to walk out the door. "It'll all be over soon, just tell us what you know about Batman and we'll let you go," he told him but Robin didn't trust this statement one bit.

"My ass you'll let me go," Dick shot back and spit on the Joker's shoes.

"So be it, then." He turned to his henchman and nodded. The large man turned to Dick and grinned before winding up his fist to punch him square in the jaw. He took another swing and hit his eye. Dick could feel blood trickle down from his eyebrow and his eye became blurry but he never changed his expression.

"I'll be back later to see if you've had enough," the Joker told him before turning and leaving the room.

The man looked at Robin with an evil grin before picking him up the arms and throwing him against the wall.

Dick winced but remained silent as the man repeated his last action.

_Why don't you just kill me?_ Dick pleaded silently and tried not to cry out as the man slashed another cut into his face that started above his left eyebrow and traveled diagonally to the right side of his mouth. _I don't have anything to live for,_ he continued to think. He knew that this was an melodramatic statement but it was true. What else was there if Darcy was dead? He had no one else to call family.

Then there was a scream from outside the room. Both Dick and the henchman stopped and looked out the door but didn't see anything.

"What was that?" Robin asked curiously.

"It was probably the men in charge of capturing Bruce Wayne," he explained with an unhappy expression.

"Oh…" Dick said quietly, trying to chose his words carefully so the man wouldn't think anything of his questions, "so… what happened?"

"They failed, the caught Darcy Wayne instead. They thought they killed her but she was spotted today in town," he explained.

This news put a smile on Robin's face but he soon wiped it off when the henchman turned to him again.

"Now where were we?" He picked up Dick's chair and threw him to the ground. Dick could hear a snap when his face made contact with the hard ground and he was sure that his nose was broken.

_At least I have something to live for now,_ he thought with a smile, and this thought kept him going until the Joker finally decided that they weren't going to get any information on the Batman and left him alone.

"Until tomorrow, at least," the Joker warned with a cackle before locking the door behind him when he left the room.

Before Darcy knew it, it was midnight and she was back in the same trance she was in the night before. She was dressed in her new costume and smiled as she looked up at Wayne Tower and saw a light was on in the very office she was heading to.

"See you soon, Hans," she purred before continued on into the building.

"I wish I couldn't killed that damn Bruce Wayne," Hans Iverson grumbled as he was finishing up yet another report for his boss.

_Or at least been able to kill his prissy little cousin when I had the chance. Maybe he'd lay off all the work he makes me do,_ he added before typing a couple more words into his computer.

_BANG!_

The noise made him jump in his chair and then scramble to his feet clumsily.

"Who's there?" he called but only silence answered. He mumbled to himself before sitting down again to finish his report.

Then, there was a loud _snap_ and a piercing pain across his cheek. He put his hand up to where it hurt and found that he was bleeding. Hans stood up again, his anger beginning to boil.

"Who's there?" he shouted but he soon found himself on his knees when the same piercing feeling following the loud snapping noise returned but this time it was head.

There was a lot of blood coming from his forehead making his breathing become heavy and frantic. When he looked up he found a dark figure standing over him, twirling a whip in its right hand.

"Who the hell are you?" he whimpered, still staying on the floor.

"I'm Catwoman," she purred seductively before using her claws to slash his face. His head hit the corner of his desk, knocking him unconscious. The Catwoman looked down at his body with disgust and quickly took out her ruby red lipstick and applied it before kissing the man's cheek. She smiled at this before opening up the large window in the office and pulling the man up to the window seal and pushing him out.

"Have fun in hell," she hissed as she watched the CEO fall to his death.


End file.
